1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to vascular occlusion devices and methods of occluding fluid flow through a body vessel.
2. Background of the Invention
Pushable fibered coils have been used as a primary occluding device for treatment of various arteriovenous malformations (AVM) and varicoceles, as well as for many other arteriovenous abnormalities in the body. Occluding devices are also used to repair abnormal shunts between arteries and veins, prevent or reduce blood flow to tumors, stop hemorrhaging as a result of trauma, and stabilize aneurysms to prevent rupture. Pushable fibered coils may be configured in a variety of sizes with varying diameters and may be made of several different materials including stainless steel and platinum.
Although current pushable fibered coils are adequate, such coils may be improved for more effective occlusion of fluid flow though a lumen of a body vessel. Many medical procedures for occluding blood flow through an artery or vein require a number of coils, since a single coil or two may not be sufficient to effectively occlude blood flow through a lumen of an artery or vein. In many current procedures, many coils may be packed within each other to produce effective cross sectional occlusion of fluid flow through a body vessel. In some instances, these procedures may involve an undesirable amount of additional time and costs.
Moreover, the use of a number of coils to occlude a body vessel is also undesirable in many circumstances, since medical practitioners have been challenged with coil migration after deployment thereof.